


A Thing Divine

by drfitzmonster



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Tender Sex, gentle!Cat, virgin!kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drfitzmonster/pseuds/drfitzmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unable to suppress her desires any longer, Cat uses a forgotten file as an excuse to summon Kara to her penthouse late on a Friday night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thing Divine

Kara could not bring herself to be irritated, even though the text from Cat came at 11:30 on a Friday night. She was ordering her to go by the office to retrieve a file from her desk and bring it to her penthouse. This was not the first time she’d been asked to run an errand for Cat in her off hours. This was, however, the first time she’d been requested so late at night. She tried not to think about it too much as she rushed to the CatCo building and then to her boss’s apartment.

Cat answered the door in a black silk robe that made Kara blush (even though it was minimally revealing, as far as robes go). Cat looked her up and down, smirking at her paint-splattered jeans and t-shirt. “Well, since you’re finally here, I could use your help,” she said, turning and retreating back into her apartment without another word.

Kara swallowed the lump in her throat and followed her in. Cat moved to sit on a white couch that was certainly worth several months of Kara’s salary. As she looked around, trying (but failing) not to gawk, she realized everything in Cat’s apartment was worth several months of her salary.

The sound of Cat clearing her throat snapped her out of her trance. “The _file_ , Kiera,” she said, holding out her hand impatiently. “And for god’s sake sit down, you look ridiculous standing there with your mouth open like that.”

Kara quickly took a seat next to Cat on the couch and handed the file over. Cat snatched it from her, not even bothering to look up from what she was doing. Kara folded her hands in her lap anxiously, awaiting further instructions. The couch seemed impossibly small to her, and she was sitting so close to Cat it was making her dizzy. Her senses were assaulted by the older woman-- the smell of her perfume and the scotch she’d been drinking, the sound of her breathing, her heartbeat-- it was overwhelming. She was suddenly very glad she’d remembered to put on her special lead glasses before she left her apartment.

“Kiera, I didn’t invite you over for tea.” she motioned to a stack of folders sitting on the coffee table. “Grab one. Proofread. Chop chop.”

They spent the next half-hour working in silence, stealing surreptitious glances at one another. A couple of times they caught each other looking, and each time Kara would blush fiercely and Cat would affect a rare look of panic before glaring and looking away. Kara tried so hard to focus on the typed pages in front of her, but her mind kept wandering to Cat. Cat Grant, Queen of all Media, who was sitting less than a foot away from her, dressed in her pajamas with her legs curled underneath her. Cat Grant, whose heart had suddenly begun to race...

“Can you make sense of this imbecile?” Cat asked, tossing a draft article at Kara. “Third paragraph, fourth sentence.”

Kara read through the paragraph. “Wait, which?”

Cat slowly leaned over to tap the article with her finger, brushing against Kara’s arm as she did. She moved back, but not all the way, staying conspicuously in Kara’s space. She was waiting. Waiting, Kara realized, for her to make a move. Kara licked her lips, detecting a slight increase in Cat’s heart rate when she did so. That emboldened her, allowing her to turn her head and connect her lips with Cat’s.

And just like that, they were kissing. It started out light and close-mouthed but became deeper as Kara began to relax. She opened her mouth to Cat, moaning as the older woman darted her tongue inside. She coaxed Kara to explore her mouth, sucking on her bottom lip and her tongue in turn. Kara had never kissed anyone in this way before. She was always too afraid her powers would get away from her, but Cat’s steady confidence was reassuring. It grounded her.

Cat finally broke away, panting heavily. “Jesus, Kara, don’t you need to breathe?”

Kara just smiled coyly and pressed her lips to Cat’s once more. The feeling was incredible, and Kara felt herself relaxing even more, except she didn’t know what to do with her hands. She was afraid to spoil the pristine couch, afraid to tarnish perfect Cat, so she held her hands at her sides, balling them into fists.

“It’s ok for you to touch me,” Cat said, halting their kiss. She brushed a strand of hair out of Kara’s face, tucking it behind her ear. “Ok?”

“Ok.” Kara breathed against Cat’s mouth. She cautiously moved one hand to Cat’s shoulder and the other to her waist. Cat was so warm, even through the silk. Kara became wrapped up in moving her hands slowly up and down Cat’s body, feeling her for the first time. Cat was made of smooth skin and taut muscle. She was firm rather that soft, although Kara found a few places where her flesh was pliant and yielding.

Kara felt herself being laid back against the couch. Cat moved over the top of her and slowly sank down until their bodies were flush against each other. She began to kiss her way down Kara’s neck.

“M-Ms.- uh, Cat? I, uh- you should know, I’ve, uh- I’ve never done this before.”

Cat stopped and looked at her. “What? Had sex with your boss?”

“Yes, but, that’s not--”

“You mean with a woman?”

“Well…”

It took a moment to dawn on Cat. “At all? You’ve never had sex at all?”

Kara nodded, her face tinged red.

Cat sat up, pulling her assistant with her. “Kara,” she said. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. We can stop right now.” She cupped the side of Kara’s face with her hand, brushing her thumb over her cheekbone. “I would never have sent you to get that silly file if I’d known--”

“You didn’t even need it, did you?” Kara asked, scrutinizing Cat.

“No,” Cat replied, suddenly bashful under Kara’s gaze.

“You just wanted to get me over here.”

Cat let out a defeated sigh. “Yes.”

“You know, you could’ve just asked me out, like, on a date,” Kara said, lowering her head so she could make eye contact with Cat. “I would have said yes.”

Cat wrung her hands together, searching for the right words. “I was afraid. I’m not accustomed to _feeling things_. But you...” she paused, at a loss. “You got under my skin.”

“I did?” Kara asked, a bright red flush creeping rapidly from Kara’s hairline down to her chest.

“Yes, and it scared the hell out of me. I called you over here because I thought I could fuck you out of my system. I wanted to turn you into a one night stand.”

Kara winced, and Cat immediately regretted her admission.

Cat reached out to stroke Kara’s hair. For a long moment she just ran her fingers through Kara’s soft, golden tresses, occasionally sweeping them out of her face and tucking them behind her ear. “Oh Kara,” she cupped Kara’s cheek with her palm, “you could never be a mere dalliance.” Cat rubbed her thumb gently across Kara’s cheekbone. “You’ve been in my blood since the first day I met you. I’ll never be rid of you.”

“Cat, I… I’ve wanted you for so long. You have no idea how much,” Kara said quietly. She moved toward Cat slowly, capturing her lips in a trembling, uncertain kiss. When Cat kissed her back with great enthusiasm, Kara pushed her back against the cushion and swung a leg over her lap, straddling her.

Cat allowed herself to be led, wanting to make sure the girl was comfortable. She was so young. So open and enthusiastic. She bore not a speck of cynicism or bitterness, and it showed in her kissing. Kara kissed like a teenager, fast and heavy, probing deep into Cat’s mouth with her tongue. Cat felt herself being carried away, and as much as she wanted to just let herself go, she knew she needed to pump the brakes, lest things become too intense too quickly.

Cat pushed Kara back with a hand to her chest. “Let’s take this to an actual bed. Your first time is not going to be on a _couch_.”

“Oh, ok,” she said, standing up.

Cat took the girl by the hand and led her to the bedroom.

“Why don’t you take those glasses off.” Cat reached up to take them, but Kara stopped her hand.

She swallowed. “I, um…”

“What? Afraid I’ll find out you’re really Supergirl?” When she saw Kara’s wide-eyed, horrified expression, she added, “Relax, dear. Your secret’s safe with me.”

For a brief second Kara thought about flying away. Cat knew her secret. She should be terrified, right? But for some reason she wasn’t. She trusted Cat, trusted her with her secret, trusted her with her body, and with her heart as well.

“How long have you known?”

“Oh, please, Kara. I’ve known for almost as long as you’ve been working for me. You think pulling your hair back and wearing those glasses could fool me?” Cat reached for her glasses once again. “Now, come on, take them off.”

“Wait, I... they’re special glasses.” She held them firmly to her face. “They dampen my senses, keep me from getting overwhelmed.”

“Do I overwhelm you?” Cat asked, putting on a sly smile.

“Yes,” Kara closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “You’re all I think about.”

“So we’ll keep the glasses, then?” Cat asked, brushing Kara’s cheek with the back of her hand.

Kara pondered silently for a moment. “I think I’d like to try it without them.”

“Are you sure?”

“No, I’m not sure,” Kara leaned forward and kissed Cat gently, “but I want to feel you.”

Cat took the glasses, at last, and set them on the nightstand by her bed. She came back to Kara, approaching cautiously, until they were standing face to face, close enough to feel the warmth of each other’s skin. She took Kara’s hand and crawled onto the bed, tugging on the girl’s arm so she’d follow.

They lay down side by side, and Cat gave Kara a moment to adjust. She simply looked at the girl, watching her minutely changing expression.

“Can I touch you?” Cat asked.

Kara nodded.

Cat drew her fingers lightly along Kara’s collarbone. The gasp the girl let out at just that fleeting touch sent a jolt straight to Cat’s core. She shivered. “Are you ok?”

“Y-yes,” Kara breathed.

“You want me to keep going?”

“Yes.” Kara was buzzing. She wasn’t used to being around Cat without her glasses on. She tried to focus on the steady rhythm of Cat’s heartbeat, but every brush of her fingertips was like a shock, so intense it was almost painful.

“Kara,” Cat whispered soothingly, “Focus on the sound of my voice. Try to relax, can you?” She reached out her hand. “I’m going to take off your shirt. Is that ok?”

“Yes.”

“Can you lift up?” Cat slowly pulled the t-shirt over Kara’s head, causing the girl to gasp at the friction of the fabric on her skin.

Cat slowly and carefully removed Kara’s jeans, shivering at her soft cries of pleasure. She couldn’t believe how sensitive the girl was. She could stop a plane in midair and bullets bounced right off of her, and yet here she was, unraveling at the slightest caress.

Cat took a moment to just look at Kara, chuckling softly at her boyish, brightly colored bra and brief set. Of course Sunny Danvers would wear cutesy underwear.

Kara’s body was, quite frankly, exquisite. Her skin was golden and absolutely without blemish and she had beautifully-defined muscles-- muscles that she kept well-hidden under Oxford shirts and unflattering cardigans while at work.

Cat was particularly mesmerized by Kara’s ab muscles. They were subtly sculpted and just begging Cat to run her hands over them. There’d be time for that later, though. Cat needed to take it slow.

“I’m going to touch you, Kara. Is that ok?”

“Yes.”

Cat started by simply placing her hands on Kara’s arm. She felt the girl stiffen at first, but as she relaxed Cat began to move her hands up Kara’s body. “Can I kiss you?” she asked after Kara’d had time to adjust to the increase in physical contact.

In lieu of a response, Kara leaned forward and kissed Cat, moaning into her mouth. Kara’s whole body was pulsing and a heat was growing deep in her belly. She’d never felt like this before, ever, and she’d never felt anything this intensely. It should have been too much, but she latched on to the sound of Cat’s heart and let it anchor her.

Steadied for now, Kara grasped and plucked at Cat’s robe. “Skin,” she breathed out. “I need to feel your skin.” She was hungry for it.

Cat chuckled, untying the silk belt. She rose onto her knees and let her robe fall behind her, exposing her red lace bra and panties that were each trimmed with black and accented with one tiny bow. She expected some sort of reaction from Kara, but not quite the wide-eyed wonder with which the girl now regarded her body. No one had ever looked at Cat with such reverence; it was unnerving.

Kara stared, mouth agape and gone completely dry. “Oh, Cat. You’re…”

Cat frowned. “I’m what?”

“Perfect.”

She laughed. “Hardly.”

“No. Perfect.” Kara was entranced. She lifted her boss up as if she weighed nothing, and settled her back on the bed so Cat was straddling her hips. Kara’s hands were drawn to Cat’s toned stomach, and as soon as she made contact both of them gasped.

Almost reflexively, Cat began to grind against Kara, only the barest layers of fabric separating them.

“Oh, Rao,” Kara’s eyes fluttered closed. “You feel so good.” She moved her hands up towards Cat’s lace covered breasts, but stopped short, unsure of herself.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Cat grabbed Kara’s hands and placed them over the cups of her bra. “Kara. You are half naked in my bed and I am on top of you. I want you to touch me. I _need_ you to.” She reached around her back and unclasped her bra, letting the straps fall down her arms.

Kara obediently pulled the garment away and let it fall to the bed, revealing small breasts capped with rosy nipples. She covered Cat’s nipples with her hands, marvelling at the way they began to harden under her palms. Kara toyed with them, pressing in with her thumbs, rubbing circles until they stiffened into buds.

Both women shivered, a static charge passing between them, and Kara’s eyes flashed white for just a moment. Before Cat could properly react, Kara leaned forward and took a nipple in her mouth. She sucked tentatively at first, flitting her tongue against the sensitive tip, but soon attacked the tender flesh with zeal and vigor.

There was something utterly intoxicating about the contrast between the soft, velvety skin of Cat’s breast, the firm, rough areola, and the stiff button of the nipple itself. Kara felt every minute change in give and texture under her tongue. She relished it. She tried flattening her tongue and sliding it over the nipple, then softening her tongue and letting it pulse against the stiff flesh, and then flicking the nipple with her tongue.

Kara was completely enthralled. She was filtering out all sound save for the rapid beating of Cat’s heart, so she could not hear Cat’s responses to her ministrations. Despite the lack of feedback, everything she was doing drove Cat wild. Her breasts had always been incredibly sensitive, but none of her former lovers had ever given them proper attention, so this… this was a revelation. And then Cat felt a thrilling suction over her entire breast it seemed like, and all thoughts were wiped from her mind.

She looked down at Kara and sure enough, Kara had closed her mouth around Cat’s breast. Cat moaned and pressed her hand to the back of Kara’s head, encouraging her to continue. Eventually Kara released herself, only to scrape her lips across Cat’s sternum to latch herself onto the other breast. By the time Kara had applied the same attentions to this breast, Cat was panting and wanton, grinding her center against Kara’s.

Kara kissed her way down toward Cat’s stomach, but stopped rather suddenly, sitting back. She looked at Cat briefly before breaking her gaze. “I, um, I...” she said, stuttering, “I kind of don’t know what to do next.”

Cat smiled. This girl was truly something special, and Cat felt in her heart of hearts that she did not deserve the privilege of introducing such an incredible woman to her own sexuality, but she was going to do her damndest to do justice to the gift she was being given. “My darling girl,” she said softly, cupping the side of Kara’s face with her palm, “you are only supposed to do what feels right to you,” she bent down and kissed her, “but since this is new to you, I can show you what it’s like. Is that ok, Kara?”

Kara just nodded.

“Help me get these off of you,” Cat said, pulling on the waistband of her briefs.

Kara unhooked her bra and pulled it off. She then floated up off the bed a few inches so Cat could remove her underwear.

“I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to that,” Cat remarked as she slipped her own panties off.

“What?”

“That,” Cat nodded toward the space between Kara and the mattress. “You.”

Kara blushed and dropped herself self-consciously back onto the bed. She looked down, wrapping her arms around her midsection.

“Hey, hey, no, my darling,” Cat took Kara’s hands, gently kissing her palms before she settled them on her waist. “You don’t have to hide, not from me. I just meant that I can’t believe how lucky I am that you’re here,” Cat took a deep breath, “that you’re mine.”

“I’m yours?” Kara looked at her, brow furrowed.

“Only if you want to be.”

Kara lay back, pulling Cat on top of her. Cat grinned, sinking down against her. They were finally bare against one another, bodies flush, legs slotted, centers rubbing together barrier free for the first time. The both of them were utterly overwhelmed. They clung to each other-- Cat did so desperately, digging her fingers deep into Kara’s shoulder blades, while Kara just cradled Cat firmly but gingerly, knowing she couldn’t hold Cat anywhere near as tight as she really wanted to.

“I’m yours,” Kara whispered into Cat’s ear. “I have been all along.”

Cat pushed Kara flat against the bed and proceeded to kiss her greedily, tipping her head back to allow herself better access to Kara’s mouth. Cat trailed a line of kisses down her neck and chest. When Cat reached her breasts she sucked one nipple gently into her mouth while she teased the other between her fingers. Kara whimpered, biting the back of her hand to try and keep quiet.

“No,” Cat said, removing Kara’s hand from her mouth. “I want to hear you,” she said softly. Cat returned to Kara’s breasts, and this time when Cat took one nipple between her teeth and rolled the other between thumb and forefinger, Kara did not try to stifle her cries.

“Good girl,” Cat hummed against Kara’s chest. She licked her way back up to Kara’s mouth.

Cat began to grind against Kara, pressing her leg into Kara’s center to encourage her to roll her hips. Kara whimpered and moaned, and her body began to tremble as she rubbed against Cat’s thigh. Kara opened her mouth to release a cry, but Cat swallowed it greedily, snaking her hand down Kara’s body. She stopped at Kara’s stomach, her fingers ghosting over Kara’s twitching ab muscles.

“Do you want me to keep going?” Cat whispered against the shell of Kara’s ear.

Kara only nodded emphatically, eyes shut tight. The grinding was so intense, it sent shockwaves to her core, but it wasn’t enough. She was chasing something sharp and hot blooming low in her belly. It was completely new and terrifying, and she felt herself starting to lose control. But she didn’t care. It felt too good, better than flying even.

Cat moved her hand slowly down until her fingertips brushed against the soft curls of Kara’s pubic thatch. Kara stiffened. Cat quickly brought both of her hands to Kara’s face, laying a kiss on her forehead. “Maybe we should stop--”

“No, please, Cat. I need you.” Kara took Cat’s hand and moved it down over her sex. “ _Please_ ,” she whimpered.

Cat was only briefly torn, because how could she deny such a simple request from such an extraordinary girl? A girl who was ready to come apart in her arms. “Promise me you’ll tell me if it’s too much?” Cat asked before pulling Kara into a languorous kiss.

“I will. I promise.”

Cat began by simply rubbing Kara’s sex with the flat of her palm. At first Kara held perfectly still, moaning with each movement of Cat’s hand, but soon Kara began to roll her hips to meet Cat’s fingers as they moved through her folds. She placed one finger on either side of the stiff bundle of nerves that crowned Kara’s slit and slowly moved closer and closer to it until finally she made contact.

Kara gasped and bucked her hips, clutching at the bedsheets, as Cat lightly rubbed at Kara’s clit, being sure not to put too much pressure on her hypersensitive flesh. Soon Kara was moaning steadily and rocking her hips back and forth in time with Cat’s movements.

Cat kissed Kara deeply, breathing in the whine coming from the back of her throat. “You’re so beautiful like this,” Cat whispered against her mouth. “I want to be inside you,” she said, still rubbing gentle circles over Kara’s clit. It was more a question than a statement, and Cat waited for Kara’s response.

“Yes,” Kara whimpered, her voice straining.

Cat moved her index finger down to Kara’s entrance, teasing at the tight ring of muscle. “Oh, Kara," she said reverently. With her free hand she took Kara’s chin gently, “Look at me, darling. Are you ready?”

Kara nodded, keeping steady eye contact with Cat. Looking into her eyes, Kara felt no fear or trepidation. Only love and a fiery need that burned bright at her core.

When Cat entered her, Kara sucked in a sharp, rasping breath. Cat looked down at Kara, _her_ Kara, face flushed, wisps of her honey-colored hair matted to her forehead. She was so lovely and perfect, too precious for this world. The Last Daughter of Krypton, spread out before her, writhing and wanton. Cat thought suddenly that Kara was an altar she would gladly worship at for the rest of her life.

“That’s it, my love,” Cat stroked Kara’s face gently. “You’re doing so well.” As she slowly pushed her finger all the way in she lay kisses from Kara’s forehead, down her cheek and finally to her mouth. Cat began to pump gingerly in and out. Kara was slick as silk and almost unbearably hot. “You’re so wet. Oh, god, you feel so incredible.” Cat said, taking Kara’s lower lip between her teeth. She pulled back and released Kara’s lip with a pop.

“More?”

Kara nodded.

“Ok, my darling,” Cat lined up a second finger next to the first, “ _breathe_ ,” and she thrust forward.

“Oh, Rao!” Kara’s stiffened, and anything further she tried to say melted into a moan.

Cat kissed Kara sweetly, still sheathed in her heat, simply waiting for Kara to adjust. When she thought Kara was ready she began a gentle rhythm of thrusts, curling her fingers against the spongy ridge of flesh she knew would draw out the most pleasure.

When Kara’s high-pitched mewling seemed to indicate she’d reached a plateau, Cat began to concentrate on her clit. She rubbed the stiff bud in time with her thrusts, trying to mirror and complement in turn. Kara’s cries became more frantic and she was canting her hips forward, meeting each thrust. Cat redoubled her efforts as Kara began to shake and she could feel her inner muscles begin to flutter.

Kara’s moans began to bleed into each other into one sustained and desperate whine, until she threw her head back and called out, “Oh Rao, oh Cat, oh Cat I’m going to--”

When Kara finally hit her peak her muscles clenched painfully on Cat’s fingers. Her eyes flashed bright white and she let out a piercing cry. Kara arched her back violently, her body curving off the bed, her hands thrown back so forcefully her fingers sank right into the mattress. As she began to fall she was racked with a heaving sob. She pulled out fistfuls of fabric and foam and springs as her muscles spasmed, throwing her tightly-clenched fists upward and propelling her body back into the bed.

She landed with a percussive thud, continuing to seize with repeated aftershocks as Cat’s hand still moved within her, milking out the last few paroxysms before her fingers were ejected from Kara’s body by her powerful inner muscles.

Cat couldn’t help sneak a taste of Kara’s arousal (which was-- like the rest of Kara-- incomparable) before wiping her hand on her ruined thousand-dollar sheets and moving up to stroke Kara’s face. Kara was weeping quietly, eyes closed, still clutching crushed bits of mattress and bedclothes. Cat kissed Kara’s tear-stained face tenderly until she finally opened her eyes.

Kara groaned and propped herself up on her elbows. She unclenched her fists, staring at the debris in her palms and then at the holes in the mattress she made. She looked abruptly up at Cat, utterly mortified. “Oh no, no, no, no. Oh, Cat I’m so sorry-- I--”

Cat silenced her with an insistent kiss. “Fuck the mattress. I’ll buy a new one,” Cat said. Matter-of-factly, she added, “I’d buy a hundred new ones to get to do that to you again.”

Kara blushed, still shy even while awash in post-coital hormones. “Again? You really want to?”

“Oh, Kara,  _yes_.” Cat said, kissing her softly. “Again,” Cat kissed her, a little more insistent this time, “and again,” another, harder kiss, “and again,” Cat said, bringing their lips together demandingly.

“Cat?” Kara asked, pulling back. “Is that what orgasms are usually like?”

Cat laughed almost bitterly. “Oh, good lord, no!” She kissed Kara’s fingers, “that, my darling,” and then her palms, “was not of this world.”

 

* * *

 

Cat awoke the next morning to find Kara tracing her fingertips lightly up her arm, moving slowly from Cat’s elbow to her shoulder. Cat felt Kara pull her hand away, only to press her fingers gently to Cat’s face, outlining the sharp curve of her jaw before she began to softly draw her fingertip along Cat’s hairline.

Cat opened her eyes. “Hi,” she croaked out, throat dry from sleep.

“Hi,” Kara replied sheepishly.

“What are you doing?” Cat asked through a yawn.

Kara blushed, removing her hand. “I’m memorizing you.”

“Memorizing? Why?”

Kara cleared her throat, “In case I never get to be with you… like this again. I want to remember what you feel like.”

Cat could not bear to see Kara’s pain written so plainly on her face, it broke her heart. All she could do was try to kiss it away. “Oh, Kara,” Cat breathed, finally pulling back. “You are a thing divine,” she took Kara’s face in her hands. “I fought my feelings for so long, but I just can’t anymore.”

Kara just blinked owlishly at her, confused in addition to heartwrenchingly wistful.

Cat sighed. “My darling if you haven’t noticed, I’ve fallen utterly, completely, pathetically in love with you.”

“You have?”

“Yes, of course. How could I not?”


End file.
